Kaoru Nagase
Kaoru Nagase is the main protagonist of "Potion-danomi de Ikinobimasu!". Appearance Kaoru has shoulder-length dark purple/black hair. She is short for her age (often being mistaken to be younger than she is). She is about the average size for an 11-12-year-old (despite being 15 due to the typical height of Japanese) but considers herself to be unfit and "flabby". Personality Kaoru is shown to be clever and cunning as well as ruthless. She is a master at twisting words to fit the situation. She won't hesitate to do what she wants (however, she will refrain from unprovoked violence). Aside from this, she is generally shown to be upbeat and cheerful as well as a little naive at times. She is known for her sharp and scary eyes. Synopsis Kaoru was a 22-year-old Japanese salary woman. On the way home from work one night she got caught up in an accident while God (Administrator Of Earth) was fixing a spatial disturbance. As an apology for killing her, God offered to send her to another world along with a cheat ability. Kaoru accepted this offer and was sequentially sent to see the Goddess of Vernie, Celestine (Administrator Of Vernie), the place she was supposed to be reborn. Celestine granted Kaoru's wanted cheat ability, that being the ability to make potions with any effect she wanted in the container as Kaoru wishes at the time of making the container, an item box with an unlimited capacity that can only be accessed by Kaoru, and a genetically same body with her genes at her 15 year-old state. Kaoru later realised that her body is at an eternally 15 year-old state, thus she will not grow old or her chest at all. After confirming with Kaoru what her wishes were, Celestine subsequently sent her down to Vernie. Skills & Abilities * Potion Creation * Item Box with unlimited capacity * Universal Linguistics For Any Type Of Communication * Automatic Defence System Details Potion Creation: Kaoru's primary ability. It allows her to create virtually any kind of potion with any kind of effect without needing raw materials and the like. The potions can simply materialise out of thin air as just the liquid, or in a container or bottle. All the specifics about the potion and its function is entirely up to her imagination's limit. She merely needs to think and the potion appears. She can also target the location at which her potions would appear. There is also no limits to the amount of potions she can have at once. Below are some examples of her potions that are known. * Sports Drink: is a physical fitness restorative. * Blue Potion: is a lower rank potion. It can heal some wounds such as cuts, bruises, etc. * Yellow Potion: is an intermediate rank potion. It can heal internal organs damage, fractures, etc. * Red Potion: is an advanced potion. It can fully rejuvenate a body even if it is in a critical situation. Container/Vial/Bottle Creation: To keep the potion in a vessel, Kaoru can conjure up any kind of container including bottles, vials, pots and even outlandish vessels like a glass sculpture, a high-frequency vibration blade with a hollow hilt to keep the potion etc. Even if the intended purpose of the "container" is not strictly to contain her potions, as long as it is capable of doing so, it can be created. Just like the potions, she only needs to think in order to create. Below are some known "Containers" that Kaoru had created. * Caliburn: A sword given to Demon God "Fran", more known as Francette, when Francette was healed by Kaoru after she was heavily injured after attempting to save Kaoru from the Empire Soldiers encirclement. Caliburn is made of a special alloy, one hard enough so it would never break. The edge of the blade was sharpened to a fine point on a molecular level, and it used the bioelectricity of whoever gripped its hilt as an energy source to vibrate the blade at incredibly high speeds. '''Dimensional Storage: '''Kaoru uses a separate dimension to keep her things in, in order to prevent them from being misplaced as well as to do away with the hassle of carrying her potions around. She can teleport anything and anyone into the storage with a thought. As time is stopped inside her Dimensional Storage, there is no issue with putting living things inside it. '''Omni-Lingual Proficiency: '''Kaoru is able to converse and communicate in any possible language, including morse code and other kinds of code. She can also converse with animals freely, as shown in her talking to the Empire's captured horses. '''Automatic Defence System: '''Kaoru is protected by the Goddess Celestine. This grants her invulnerability to all external harm and punishes the attacker with divine retribution. However, despite the protection, self-harm or intended self-harm is possible although she can't die from her injuries. Category:Females